


Leather And Lace

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>From a picture prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather And Lace

It had taken a lot to convince herself she would be okay, but then, by the time she had the slightly tight outfit on, it was very hard to feel too self-conscious. The leather bustier was tight, but let her move enough to settle, although the lace on the long stockings and the underwear made it a little easier to settle. Once she was sure she was in place, it was easier to feel confident. Of course, since she was fairly sure that John would like the outfit, she was a little more worried about Darcey's reaction. It had been easy to ask them to come up, since, as they had agreed, she had taken her mobile to bed with her. Once she had, she had carefully stretched herself out, well aware of the impact she could well make. 

"Christ..."

Darcey's smile was instant. 

"Hello..."

John had followed her in and instantly smiled. 

"Good god Kate..."

"Well...?"

Darcey had smirked slightly, snorting softly. 

"Honey... you look amazing."

She had moved closer, sensing that John, although very much pleased, and more than likely just a little aroused, needed a moment to get undressed. She, herself, was able to undress easily, stripping away her dress and and moving to settle over Darcey, easily stripping away the bustier, noting that Katie's breathing hitched a little with nerves, and smiling, kissing her softly. 

"Relax..."

John had smiled as he joined them both, moving to kiss Darcey gently even as he moved to push her aside, his touch light as it stroked over Katie's legs, gently pulling down each stocking, noting that Katie was still very much blushy and a little tense. His eyes met Darcey's and he smiled, leaning to whisper an idea, the two of them sharing another gentle kiss, taking their time to remove the last of Katie's clothing, eyes meeting again before Darcey moved to stroke Katie's stomach. 

"Choose..."

"John... top, Darcey... bottom."

John had smirked. 

"Enjoying the new girl huh?"

"So did you... several times."

Darcey teased, leaning to kiss Katie before trailing slow kisses down Katie's neck and lower, over her body, to focus entirely on her clit, well aware when Katie was getting well and truly riled up. John had moved to cup, caress, tease and sooth at Katie's breasts, well aware that she needed them both to focus on her. John had been more than happy to let Darcey pleasure his wife, well aware that she could tease Katie just as well as he could. Times like tonight, when Katie had clearly decided to take control it was easier to let her have full control, even if he often wondered just why it was so much easier to get himself off watching the two of them together, or even just enjoy the way each woman responded to one another's touch. Darcey, who knew instantly when she needed to push on, had been well aware that she needed to kiss, caress and sooth Katie until she was good and ready to trust her. By focusing on her clit it was all the easier to tease her into being ready, although, as was often the case, it was easiest to tease her with both lips and tongue for a little while before trailing a soft hand up her thigh, aware of when to move a little faster. Soon enough, with Katie arching to both her touch and John's, it was easier for her to gently, but firmly, push two fingers, two long and well-skilled and practiced, fingers into her, Katie had responded instantly with a buck and mewl. Soon enough, able to understand Katie's body and the rhythm she needed, it was easy to set a pace, slow at first, but building to press slowly more and more into her, faster and, at one point, just a little harder, until eventually she cried out and came fully apart. John had smiled, kissing Darcey, then Katie, and watching as the two shared a deep kiss. By the end of the night it had been all too easy for John to enjoy his pleasure with them both, Darcey had found her own pleasure under John's touch and Katie's kiss. Sleep came easily, the three of them tangled together.


End file.
